Journey Into Mystery 7
by D
Summary: See the Heroic Lady Thor Battle the Forces of Evil!


Lady Thor

A Marvelous Tale Told in the Mighty Marvel Manner!

November 23, 1962

The Thunder and the Thug

New York City was a city that never slept. At any given point on any given day one could find something of interest somewhere within the bustling metropolis. Downtown was certainly no exception to this, as evidenced by the throng of reporters and photographers gathered around the New York Supreme courthouse.

'Thug' Thatcher, a burly and ill-tempered man in an expensive blue suit, caused the assemble crowd to erupt into a frenzy as he exited a limo near the front steps. Flanked by two bodyguards, he sneered at the two policemen that moved through the crowd. "Take a good look boys", he spat as the flash bulbs reflected off his mirrored sunglasses, "because this is the last time you see me in chains."

"Yeah, yeah" the closest officer shot back as he took a pair of handcuffs out and flipped them open. "If I were you I'd spend less time gabbing Thatcher. We have enough to keep you in the joint until Doomsday."

"You don't say?" Thatcher shot back. "Then not much point on my going in, is there?" With a quick jerk of his wrist, the criminal yanked the cuffs out of the officer's hand and slashed the man across the face with the open cuff. The act sparked off a figurative explosion from the press as the now thoroughly panicked people pushed to get away from the raging mob boss. "Clear the streets boys, I want to go for a drive!"

"You got it Thug!" 'Fingers' Delran agreed as he wiped out two automatics and began to fire into the fleeing crowd. The police tried to return fire, but found themselves hampered by the sheer number of people in the way.

"Great job, now let's-" Thatcher's words were suddenly stopped as the big man jerked once and collapsed. A dark stain spread out from his shoulder.

"Boss!" Delran shouted as he tried to keep firing. His momentary pause was enough for the police, and in an instant 'Fingers' Delran joined his employer on the cool pavement. The only difference between the two was that Thatcher's chest was still moving.

The rest of Thatcher's men quickly dragged their injured leader into the backseat of the big car as bullets bounced off of it. The police stopped firing as the car began to speed off into the streets. "Concentrate your fire on the wheels men, the rest of the car is bullet-proof!" one of the policemen shouted. The car lurched wildly as bullets shredded the back tires.

Thatcher, his face flushed with sweat, bounced around in the backseat as his driver struggled to keep the vehicle from crashing. "Ditch this car" he wheezed, "And then get me a sawbones."

While in the office of Dr. Donald Blake, Dr. Blake was at the moment thinking about his life. Before him was Lady Thor, causally sitting on the exam table. Otherwise known as his nurse Jane Foster, Lady Thor looked at him patiently as he placed the cold stethoscope over her heart. Listening to the steady beat for a few seconds, he stood up and whistled.

"Well?"

Unhooking the instrument, he looked up into her deep blue eyes. "Amazing. There is just no other word for it. Your blood pressure, heart rate, metabolism, everything, there's just no way to describe it. You've got everything a regular human has, no doubt, but" he struggled to talk. "According to modern medical science you shouldn't exist. Where does your mass go? Where does it come from? Your body shouldn't able to withstand the extreme physical strain you put it under, but it does. I just can't explain it."

Lady Thor smiled. Granted, this news was hardly reassuring, but there was still the small thrill of being able to do the impossible. Getting off of the table, she draped her arms around him. "What say we discuss this more over dinner?"

Dr. Blake deftly wiggled his way free and held up his hand. "Alright, I know when to admit defeat. But I'm still curious about your change."

Her mood changed as she stepped back. "Aye, as am I. Perhaps I could do so more research, that is if you can go without your nurse for a few hours."

"Hmm, well today was fairly light. Maybe you could use some help?"

She smiled as she unhooked Mjolnir from her belt and tapped it upon the ground. Don stepped back as the room was engulfed in a blinding flash of light. When he opened his eyes, before him stood Jane Foster. "Sure, just let me lock up."

As she slipped by him, Don reached out and touched her arm. "Jane, there has been something I have been meaning to ask you. Would you mind if I examined that walking stick?"

Jane glanced down at the gnarled piece of wood. A sudden apprehension overtook her as she griped it in her hand. "Sure Don, be my guest. Maybe you can figure it out." She tried to sound nonchalant about it as she handed it over, but there was a sudden nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She tried to ignore it as Don took the cane with him and went into the back room.

Going out to the waiting room, she picked up her purse just as the door flew open. Two men barged in, and Jane immediately wished she had her cane with her. The closest one loomed over her as the second man closed the curtains. "You a doc?" he asked.

"No, just the secretary. Dr. Blake is out on a call right now" She began to back up.

"Jane? Did someone come in?" Dr. Blake's voice from the back sank her spirits.

"Out eh?" the man frowned as he reached into his coat and pulled out a gun. "Out of the way toots." He roughly shoved her aside as he marched into the back. The other goon blocked the door.

B

Dr. Blake held the ancient piece of wood carefully in his hands. "Amazing. I almost wish I could send this to someone to test." He stared at the stick as he remembered Jane bringing it down against the floor. Holding it overhead, a noise from the waiting room snapped him out of his trance. "Jane? Did someone come in?"

A stomping of feet and the startled gasp of Jane made him nervous. Ducking behind the opening door, he tightened his grip on the stick. A tall man kicked the door in and stormed his way in with a gun in his hand.

Before Don could bring the walking stick down, the man turned and thrust his gun into Don's face. "You the doc?"

"Yes, I'm Doctor Blake. Who are you?"

"Someone who don't like smart mouths. Grab some supplies doc, you're making a house call." The man roughly grabbed him by his arm and knocked the cane out of his hands. Don could watch helplessly as the most powerful weapon on the planet bounce harmlessly onto the tiled floor. He carefully grabbed some basic medical supplies, as well as various others items as dictated by his unwanted guest. Stuffing them into his black bag, he was lead out to the waiting room. A thought seized him as the thug's gun was pressed into his back.

"Wait, what about my nurse?"

"Her?" This seemed to puzzle the man, but his confusion quickly faded. "Hey Scar, bring the dame with us. Make sure she don't do no funny tricks!" As he was herded into the waiting room, Don was roughly shoved over to the desk. Scar pulled a pistol from his coat and kept them covered as the taller thug opened the door and scanned the street.

"First one of you that makes me nervous gets a gut full of lead, understand? Our boss met with an unfortunate accident, but for insurance reasons he is unable to check into a hospital. Hence your presence; if our employer survive the surgery we'll let you go. If not-" He jerked a thumb across his throat for empathies.

Dr. Blake stepped forward. "Alright, we'll go with you." He gently squeezed Jane's hand, but she felt utterly helpless knowing that the one thing that could save them was less than ten feet away.

The two of them were hustled into the waiting car out front. They didn't see any police cars, or even anyone that could signal for help. As they were crammed into the backseat, Jane felt a cold sweat break out on her forehead. "If only I had my cane!" She thought ways to make the car stop, but the gun pointed at her killed those thoughts as soon as they formed. As the car sped away, her thoughts were cold and distant as she struggled to come up with a plan that didn't leave her or Don dead.

A

Meanwhile, in the faraway land of Asgard, the previous events were being closely monitored by the grim visage of Odin deep behind closed doors. "Verily, this mortal wench doth vex me. How is it she came to possess my son's birthright, defeat not one, but two warriors born, and yet still fall into the clutches of so base a mortal?"

Loki, his wounds healed, kneeled before his adoptive father. "A most perplexing question, my Liege, most perplexing indeed. Why, she managed to withstand a full assault of my most powerful magics…"

Before the trickster could say anymore, the door flew open and before the puzzled assembly marched Thrud. Her face was unkempt, and her wrists still bound in shackles with the shattered chains trailing behind her. "All-Father Odin, I must speak with you!"

Odin glared at her with his one eye. His tone was level, but she could see his white hair bristling with rage as he spoke. "I told you once, blood of my blood or no, thou shall not enter unto my presence unless I so will it."

Thrud stood her ground. Pointing at the quietly smirking figure standing behind him, she leveled her charge against Loki. "And I say to thee, thou must have given up both eyes, for there can be no explanation why thou would so cruelly imprison a faithful Shieldmaiden for speaking the truth, while clutching that grinning snake to thine breast!"

"Enough!" Odin roared, his voice making the very roof of the hall tremble. "Such blasphemy shall not be uttered in mine presence! Loki has explained his actions, thou have not. Loki was forthcoming with his reasons; even with his quarrels with his brother he still came to me! Thou lied and plotted against your father, my son, and never tried to explain thine actions to anyone! Thou art the liar!"

Thrud stepped forward, but the spears of the quickly summoned guards made her stop. "Grandfather, all I ask is for you to allow me to speak. Aye, I traveled to Midgard, but it was at the urging of Loki. Aye, I did battle with the mortal woman who wields my father's hammer, but listen to me, that woman proved herself to be more worthy of Mjolnir than my father ever was."

Odin's sole eye narrowed at his granddaughter. His tone was even, but even Loki backed away from him when he spoke. "Thou would dare enter into my hall and dishonor me so? Thou would dare flaunt my laws, assault my senses, and insult my own two sons? Foul fiend! Leave my sight and never return!" His voice was deafening. Frigga, who had been sitting silently at the base of Odin's throne, gasped at her husband's words.

"Husband, please, Thrud was only speaking her mind," she tried to pacify her husband, but the King of the gods refused her counsel.

"Aye, and I've put giants to death for lesser offensives. Thrud, as of this moment thou art a Valkyrie no more. I hereby banish you from the Realm Eternal forever!"

Thrud's heart sank as she saw Loki struggle to contain his glee. She straightened up to her full height. Grasping the shackles that were still bound to her wrists, she snapped the locks and dropped them with no ceremony upon the chamber floor. "Very well milord, if thou decrees it I shall fly from this den of fools and nevermore shall my shadow darken your doors."

Turning around abruptly, the daughter of Thor marched out of the throne room. None of the guard dare try to stop her. Frigga struggled not to cry as Odin went back to silently watching the scenes from Midgard play out before him.

J

The car ride was short. Jane was thankful for that at least. She was impressed how fast they had left the city, but then again she supposed that was due to the police undoubtedly looking for another car than the one they were in. Pulling up to a secluded house, they were quickly ushered inside. The goon that had threatened them within the waiting room gestured towards the front door. "The boss is on the sofa. We ain't changed our minds neither, so no funny stuff. Understand?"

Don agreed as he limped into the house. Jane cast a hopeful eye at the surrounding area, but she saw nothing that would giver her any hope. There were no visible phone lines, no other houses, and nothing to indicate there was any major traffic on the road.

Ushered inside, they were quickly led to a tastefully furnished living room. A crying woman kneeled at the foot a sofa. On the sofa was a large burly man with a bloody mound of cotton taped over his shoulder.

The woman stopped crying when they entered. "You brought a doctor!" She sniffled as she stood up and moved out of the way.

The man raised himself up; although it was obvious he was in tremendous amounts of pain. "So you're the sawbones, eh? I caught a round making my getaway. I think it passed through, but none of these knuckleheads knows anything about patching a guy up."

Dr. Blake stepped forward and carefully lifted the cotton. "We need to operate." Turning back and facing the assembled criminals, he spoke slowly and carefully. "We have to stop the bleeding and clean the wound." His tone was serious, and even the thugs who had been threatening them stood at attention.

"Now look, if you want your boss to live, you are all going to have trust me." Turning to the crying woman, he gently placed his hand on her arm. "Do you know how much blood he's lost?" When she shook her head 'no', he turned back to the other members of the gang. "My nurse is going to look for more bandages. One of you can go with her or not, but stay out of my way for the next hour."

Jane took the hint and quietly left the room. The woman quickly followed her. "My name's Jane, what's yours?"

"Ruby," the woman sniffled as she led the way to the nearest bathroom. "And don't try nothing funny."

"I'm a nurse, not a comedian. Look, Dr. Blake knows what he's doing, but we have to chip in and help, alright?" Jane tried to keep Ruby talking as she opened up the medicine chest and began to remove various rolls of gauze and antibacterial ointment. "Not much, but it couldn't hurt." She mused as she gathered up the meager supplies and headed back to the living room.

D

Don had to compliment his "hosts". In a pinch they knew what to do. Dunking his hands in a bowel filled with hot water, Don relieved old memories of medical school as he removed the cotton wad and threw it away. Thatcher, at least that was the name given to him, had refused to be put under. He did not, however, refuse several shots of whiskey. Don felt his brow grow sweatier by the second as he probed the injury. He found himself mumbling old Sunday school prayers as he picked up the sutures. "Lord, if you're up there, guide my hand true."

Jane and Ruby entered the room just as Dr. Blake started work. Jane handed off the equipment and supplies to the tear-streaked woman and grabbed a pair of gloves from Dr. Blake's bag and slipped them on. "What do you need doctor?"

J

For the next hour, things moved slowly. Outside of Don's request for more sutures and clamps, the room was largely silent. When the last stitch was in place, Don stood up and popped his back. Jane wiped her brow, but the clicking of guns reminded them of their predicament.

The nearest thug loomed over them menacingly. "The Boss don't look so good."

"He's drunk, plus he just went through a major operation. We need to keep him stabilized and make sure there is no signs of infection." Don shot back.

This did little to deflate the tension in the room, but most of the members of the gang got the message and allowed them to leave the room. Ruby gestured towards the staircase. "Guest rooms at the end of the hall. We have men outside, so no late night strolls, got it?"

Jane nodded briefly as she took the stairs one step at a time. Don's limp was worse than ever as he dragged his leg up the single flight. When Ruby or the others failed to follow them, Don cracked a smile as Jane slipped an arm under his and helped him up the last few feet. "Guess there wouldn't be a point in going with us if the outside is secure, right?"

Jane tried to smile back, but the cold realization of their situation just hit her. She whispered as they opened the door at the end of the hallway. "Don, if only I had my cane!"

Don, for his part, limped over to the bed and flopped down. "I'd settle for mine at this point. Look, at times like this you just have to have some faith."

A

Odin stroked his beard as he witnessed Don's word and prayers. "A prayer! Methinks my son might still remember, if only Mjolnir were in his grasp once more!" The great hall stood empty save for Odin and Frigga.

Frigga stepped forward and gently placed a hand on her husband's arm. "Husband, for far too long have I sat silently whilst my son suffered. Please, grant me that I may ease his burden just this once."

Odin furrowed his brow. "That prayer was not meant for us to hear. When I banished Thor to the mortal realm I thought making him a lame healer would serve to teach him a lesson in humility. Never would I have dreamed that he would be lost to us."

Rising, the absolute ruler of all of Asgard marched down the steps to a small chamber hidden behind the throne. "I've kept much from you my wife, and for that I can expect no forgiveness, but allow me to show you this."

Casting open the door, he stepped inside the small chamber. Frigga followed him and gasped at what she saw. Before her were two small statues, one of Thor and the other of a sickly looking mortal. "Husband, what is this?"

"This is the human known as Donald Blake." Gesturing to the mortal statue, Odin placed his other hand on the statue of Thor. "And this is our son. Frigga, do you know what I did?"

"I thought you placed our son within the sickly youth so as make him control his temper and pride." Frigga began to speak, but a sudden realization hit her. "Oh husband, you didn't"

"There is no Donald Blake. The boy was dead; I thought that by making Thor live out his years as an infirmed mortal would cool his pride, but I hid Mjolnir with the hopes that when he had learned his lesson he would reclaim his birthright and rejoin us."

"But that mortal woman took it instead."

"Aye, and now I fear Thor is truly lost to us, now and forever."

While their words were muffled, the throne room was not as empty as they would have believed. Unseen by them, a shadow slithered away and up the wall. It oozed through an open window until it reformed on the roof into Loki. His grin was wide, but he was careful not to laugh. "Truly the Norns have blessed me. Thor, a mere mortal!" he found himself whispering. Such news simply could not be kept secret. "Why should I waste time with that imposter, when I could end my brother's life with a mere snap of my fingers? But then why should I allow him such a luxury? Would it not be all the more beautiful if he were to die and not even know the reason?"

But unseen by Loki, Thrud was crouching under a window. Her blood froze at her uncle's words. "I must flee to Midgard, but how?"

J

Looking out of the window, Jane tried to come up with a plan. "Don, what do you think his chances are?"

"Hard to say. I got him stitched up, but if an infection sets in he won't last the week." Don stretched out on the bed and propped his leg up. "I don't think it's going to matter much anyway. When he comes too, they'll probably take him to another doctor and kill us before they go."

"I know, and that's the frustrating part. If only I-" Jane was cut off as a sudden sharp knock on the window made her jump. "What was that?"

Rushing to the window, Jane stared in amazement. "My cane! Don, look at this!"

Gingerly dragging himself over, Don looked down at the yard below them. Draped casually over some bushes was a familiar gnarled walking stick. "How?"

"I don't know. Maybe another power of mine?"

Don smiled as he gripped her shoulders. "I guess faith can do a lot of things. But how do we get it?"

Jane helped him sit back down before she opened the window. "Easy, I'll jump down and get it."

Don jumped to his feet. He hobbled a bit but ignored the pain. "Are you crazy? You'd break a leg from this height, plus if the guards saw you I don't think they would give you a chance to do anything."

Jane paused and leaned out. The house was only two stories, but Don had a point. She could see at least three men marching around the house. "Alright, how about a rope ladder?"

"Great, but lacking only one detail-no rope."

"I take it you never snuck out of you room at night." Jane pointed to the bed.

Don was not so trusting. "Sheets? Well, at this point why not?"

Quickly yanking the covers off of the bed, the two of them set about ripping the silk up and turning it into a workable rope. Tying the end around her waist, Jane looked out and timed her jump just as the nearest guard rounded the corner. "Wish me luck." Jane whispered as she crawled outside. Don gripped the makeshift rope harder than he had ever gripped anything before. His muscles, already tired form the surgery, scream in agony as he fought to keep Jane from falling.

Dragged several feet, he had to brace his legs against the wall to keep from following Jane to the ground. Hearing a commotion outside the door, Don looked once to see Jane grab the cane before untying the sheet and closing the window.

"Hey, what's all the racket?" Ruby's voice came in loud and clear through the door.

"Nothing" Don felt like a kid caught with a stolen cookie in his hand. The pounding on the door was quickly drowned out by a clap of thunder from outside. Despite his fear and pain, he had to smile as the door was kicked in. Hearing the fluttering of a cape in the wind and the gentle patter of rain hitting the window, he stepped aside just as the door was kicked in.

Ruby, and two armed goons, stared in slack-jawed horror as the regal form of Lady Thor greeted them inside the room. "Mortals, thy time of judgment is at hand." The voice was powerful enough to make all three of them drop their guns and throw up their hands.

T

"This plan be madness." Hogun the Grim's voice echoed in the cave as he paced back and forth, his shadows twisting weirdly in the torchlight.

"Aye, but tell me 'o grim one, what madness has overtaken Odin that would force us to act like common knaves and Loki to be treated as a favored son?" Fandral groused as his eyes darted around the cave. "I'd sooner believe a troll of acting with more sense!"

"Quiet!" rumbled the voluminous Volstagg. "True, our lord's actions doth tax my reasoning beyond all measure, but there must be a motive behind the madness."

"He believes my father to be dead." Thrud silently waited until the cave was quiet again before speaking. "Some time ago, my father was banished to Midgard, but I think I can restore him."

"Aye little thunderer, but the trick is getting there. Heimdall's eyes never tire, and even this cave may not be the true path towards yon mortal realm." Hogun picked up his bag and gave it to the younger goddess. "Here, a few weapons shall make the journey not so treacherous."

Thrud looked at the three warriors before her. "Many thanks, but I must not tarry. Even now Loki might be winging his way towards the mortal realm. Fandral, whilt thou explain my actions to my mother and keep her safe?"

The blond warrior smiled. "Aye little one. Milady Sif need not fear, not while the Warriors Three draw breath!"

Her spirits raised somewhat; Thrud slung her bundle over her shoulder and set off towards the darkness. Hogun turned back to his companions once she was out of sight. "And we best hurry back as well. That scoundrel Loki might already be on Midgard for all we know."

LT

The fight was over before it began. With Ruby and the others already surrendered, Lady Thor strolled down the stairs and lorded over Thatcher. "Awake mortal!"

'Thug' Thatcher opened his eyes and stared into the fury filled eyes of an irate god. He stammered out a few unpronounceable words before passing out. Lady Thor grimly smiled as she picked the injured man up and slung him over her shoulder. Kicking open the front door, she turned back to Don. "Mortal, will thou be capable of safeguarding yonder vermin wilst I summon aid?"

Don, with one of the goons' guns in his hand, returned the smile. "I think I can manage Lady Thor."

The rest of the criminals let out a collective gasp as they saw Lady Thor swing her hammer overhead and fly off into the sky. "So, I guess this is it." Ruby sounded tired as she slumped down on the sofa that their boss formerly occupied.

Don said nothing as he kept the gangsters under guard. A few of them chatted idly, but mere minutes later a squad of police cars showed up with Lady Thor flying overhead. As the crooks were rounded up, Don limped over to the goddess and whispered. "Great job, but what about…you know."

"Fear not. I told them that a mortal woman caught my attention. As far as they know, I flew her to safety first."

As statements were taken down and rights read, Don felt a sudden chill as he caught a glimpse of Lady Thor standing outside. A thought struck him. "It was weird how the cane came to us. Was it because of my prayer, or did Jane summon it?" Feeling surprisingly cold, Don shook his head and looked outside. A raven was looking back at him from the hood of a police car. It flew away cawing as he stepped towards it. "Weird."

L

Loki was smiling. Normally, this would only be the result of a joke or an act of maliciousness, but today he had done nothing but stand perfectly still and watch the Earth. His presence before Odin, minus an armed escort, was strange, even to him, but he took it in stride as Odin spoke to the assembled court.

"Friends, today I bring grave news. My son, Thor, is dead."

The announcement had the desired effect. Woman wailed and warriors cursed as the news spread. Odin held up his hand and silenced the gathered crowd at once. "We shall honor him, as a prince of the realm and as the god he was"

"Lies!" Shouted Modi. His hair was almost as red as his face as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "My father is not dead. If he was, then why is he not in Valhalla?"

The question prompted more rumbling from the crowd, but Odin silenced them with a glare. Turning to the young god, Odin spoke with an even tone. "It pains me almost as it pains you, but your father has perished on Midgard and thus his spirit shall never dwell within those hallowed halls. The mortals has ceased to believe in us, thus our power over them is fading."

"And this lead to my father's death?" Magni shouted as he pushed his way towards his brother.

"Silence!" The crowd once again grew quiet as Odin stood up and pointed his finger at his two grandchildren. "Thor is no more! He has gone beyond even my powers. The mortals are not to blame, but hear me, I shall banish forevermore anyone who dare sets foot upon Midgard." As he spoke, a small squad of armed guards pushed the battered and bloody form of Thurd forward through the crowd. From the haggard looks and battered armor of the guardsmen, she had not made her surrender easy. She proudly stood on her feet as she was herded before the throne. "This shieldmaiden repeatedly disobeyed me, and for her crimes she shall be imprisoned within the darkest dungeon. Let this stand as a warning to all who oppose me."

Loki had to struggle not to laugh out loud as his nephews' complaints were shouted down. "Those two are brave, but not brave enough to cross Odin, but with this even they may might try something. I shall have to keep a closer eye on them."

Modi angrily pointed at Loki as he shouted at Odin. "Thou would dare imprison our sister, yet allow this snake to stand within thy sight?"

Odin roared for silence again. "Enough! Loki is too my son and he was punished for his crimes. He has also proven himself loyal to me, which is far more than I can say for any other members of my blood."

Addressing the crowd again, Odin stamped his mighty spear upon the dais. "Mourn for Thor however you may." With that, he descended and walked through the crowd.

"Perfect, perfect!" Loki too, vanished from the crowd as all eyes were on Odin. "A truer jest I could not have created! I know the truth, my niece is once again safe in prison, and that mortal pretender has shown no interest in the Realm Eternal. Now to deal with those three bunglers."

T

Thrud was becoming a regular to the jailers. Her arms bound to her side and her feet shackled, she slowly made her way past the leering trolls and other malcontents when a familiar figure appeared behind them.

"Fandral, what brings you here?" the head guard asked as his hand rested on his sword.

"Merely paying respects to the family of a friend." Fandral smiled his best smile as he stepped forward. When he was not a step away from the bound prisoner, his smile was rattled when Thrud quickly leaned forward and kissed him.

The sight amused the jailers. "You old dog!" Howled the closest guard as the embarrassed rouge stepped back with a hand to his lips. "Do you plan to pay respects to all of our wards?"

Fandral, to his credit, bowed deeply and left the tunnel with his grin just as wide as when he entered. When daylight once again shined upon him, his hands went to his mouth and plucked out a small piece of parchment. Ducking past guards and citizens, he found solitude in a nearby grove. Unfurling the parchment, his eyes widened at what he read.

"-F. I was captured in the tunnels after I left. Loki knows about the plan and tipped off the guards. Take care and be wary. If it is within your power, I beseech you to bring my mother to Midgard. I shall remain here, where I can best keep an eye on my uncle. –T"

Fandral wadded the parchment up and stuck the remains in his boot. "A fine mess this has turned out to be. Getting to Lady Sif will not be easy, nor shall getting to the mortal realm." Checking to make sure he wasn't followed, although he knew the type of people who would follow him would be invisible anyway, he made his way to the nearest tavern. "The best kind of plan has always been dreamt of over a fine flagon of mead and pleasant company."

Seeing the familiar frame of Volstagg taking up the usual corner booth, he hailed his friend and squeezed into the opposite seat. Volstagg took his piece of mutton away long enough to ask a question. "What ho friend. What news?"

He sighed and looked around before whispering. "Ill tidings friend, ill tidings indeed. Summon Hogun; we must move quickly least we are discovered."

LT

Jane Foster carefully stepped into Don's apartment. She had flown back to the city as Lady Thor, but given the recent excitement, she felt a plain nurse might move through the city and not cause a stir. Don was sitting at his kitchen table fast asleep. She silently tiptoed past him and looked out through the window.

"Amazing." The view of the city, especially at night, never failed to take her breath away. Gripping the gnarled walking stick in her hand, she felt tempted to strike it upon the carpet and take to the skies once more, but she shook her head. "After what I went through, I might just have to glue you to my hand." She tried joking to herself, but she felt a strange sense of anxiety when she thought about being separated from the stick.

Seeing Don's gentle breathing, she was half-tempted to carry the man to bed, but thought against it. "He'll need his rest." Looking around the apartment, she was struck by the various books of Norse mythology and books on Norway and Northern Europe that were scattered about. "I knew Don had an interest in this stuff, but I never realized how much information he had. Was he researching to help me?"

Picking up a particularly dusty tome, she was amazed to find that she could read the ancient runes inscribed. "Maybe it's a side effect of my being Thor?" Putting the book down, she inspected other books and maps around her. "When I found this stick, I thought it was just some random bit of luck, but what if I meant to find it?"

A thought came to her. Something so disturbing that she nearly dropped her cane. "Wait, what if I wasn't suppose to find this? What if Thor is out there looking for his hammer? Thrud said she wasn't sure if her father was dead or not. If he still lives, how do I find him? I wish I could talk to Thrud again, maybe she would know." For an instant, she thought she felt her cane twitch, but the feeling was fleeting. "Maybe there is something to that wishful thinking business after all."

Seeing that Don was still fast asleep, she quietly left the same way she entered. "I'll go over this with Don later. I think he earned his beauty sleep tonight." Walking back towards the street, Jane felt an odd passing when she walked down the stairs. "Asgard exists, Thrud and Loki both confirm that, but how can I go there?" Thoughts of Rainbow Bridges lingered in her mind as she hailed a taxi. There was still much to do, and many things that she simply did not know, but all of those could wait. She had the power of a god within her hands, and she was going to do right. There were many evils that threatened humanity, and she knew only the power of Thor could be a match for them. "Not a bad day's work." She smiled, leaving the taxi driver to wonder why his fare was grinning the entire ride back.

The end

Journey into a Mailbox

Wow, what a time and a rush, eh? Mail call in a bit, but here's where proper credit is given.

This story is based on "The Thunder God and the Thug", which first appeared in Journey Into Mystery #89 (February 1963), and is credited to Stan Lee (writer), Jack Kirby (artist), Dick Ayers (inker), and Ray Holloway (letterer).

Now for fan-mail

_Yay!_

_Loki fic. _

_Me love Loki fics_

XD 

Thanks ExtremeStreetz, glad you liked it. And if you like Loki, then be sure to stick around. The Mischievous Marvel is going to be stirring plenty of things up in the next few issues.

Another great story from you. All the usual praise applies, good  
descriptions and dialogue, nice pacing, etc. Great job.  
Thanks for sharing. :)

Take care,  
Tiffani

And once again, many thanks, not only for your tireless efforts at running the group, but also for being so kind as to put up with my inane tech questions.

Some fantastic posts this week, I love your new Lady Thor chapter  
Cambot and excellent pin up 00Soul. D Thanks so much for posting here.

Kid Komix

And many thanks to you as well, KK.

Lady Thor is my favorite character of yours. Thanks for the latest  
installment!

Hey, anyone who would have some fanart created over anything I wrote is always a cool cat in my book Agent00soul. Give my kindest regards to Mr. Miller and Mr. Parent.

Next issue, Lady Thor faces the horror of the Carbon Copy Men!

And be sure to be on the lookout for other upcoming titles:

Sensational Comics #6 - The Hulk VS the Metal Master! Plus a very special announcement concerning the fate of this series

Tales to Astonish #5 - The Vengeance of the Scarlet Beetle

Amazing Adventures #3 – Droom meets Zamu

Best holiday wishes to you and yours,

DCambot


End file.
